Captain Long John Sinbad
Characteristics Captain Long John Sinbad is a mighty warrior, legendary pirate, master, and mentor to many pirates throughout the Caribbean. He is a hulking figure, built like a tank, and can usually be found crushing his enemies. He is a very excellent marksman, and is a master with the musket and blunderbuss. He was a former EITC Assassin, turned pirate/gypsy, and is also a leading warrior in the fight against Jolly Roger. Although wise, he is only 22 years old, but has made a legendary reputation for himself. Level 49 Early life Captain Long John Sinbad was born on Raven Cove sometime before the war happened on it. His father, Red John Sinbad, was the head of a group of gypsies on the island, along with his mother. During the bloody massacre of the island, John watched as his mother and father were brutally murdered by Jolly Roger. John ran, only to find a group of men wearing black coats called the East India Trading Company. The EITC then adopted John, and he was raised to hate pirates. After a few years of training, John became a lethal foe, and was promoted to head of the EITC Grunts on Port Royal. His office was in Fort Charles as well. After stopping several riots from happening, John was promoted to be a Hired-Gun, and soon had a private office in the Royal caverns. There, he was sent to mine for a special Voodoo Totem, under the command of Captain Ezekiel Rott. When he found it, the EITC gave it to Rott, and soon Jolly invaded the island. After the EITC Commander of Port Royal was shot in the head by Jolly Roger during the invasion, John was given command of the island. There, he almost completely stopped piracy on the island, and throughout the Caribbean. Lord Beckett noticed this, and soon asked John to visit him on Kingshead.... Then, John traveled on his flagship, a heavy war frigate called the HMS Tyrant. He landed on Kingshead, only to see many EITC and Navy soldiers training. When he reached Lord Beckett's office, he saw many EITC soldiers fighting pirates along the way. Lord Beckett asked John to become the personal assassin and apprentice of Beckett himself. John knew he couldn't say no, and soon he found himself the second most powerful man in the Caribbean. John's first task was to find and kill Tia Dalma, the Voodoo Goddess. John then led an army to Cuba, where he burned the village, killed innocent gypsies, and stole all the rum. When he met Tia, she killed all of the EITC Assassins, except for John, with a single Voodoo Blast of Corruption. Then, she told John of Beckett's true plan of using John to kill all of his innocent enemies, before betraying and killing John. Then, Captain Long John Sinbad became a pirate. He then learned the ways of voodoo under Tia Dalma, and soon became a powerful gypsy, one of the best she has seen. But then the unthinkable happened...... Weapons The Lost Sword of El Patron- Got this at Dark Hart Seven Seas Cutlass- Nice Sword Mate Bloodfire Cutlass- Love the flames Bloodfire Broadsword- Do I really need this? Darkfire Cutlass- CURSED VOODOO BABY!!! Privateers Bayonet- Ha Ha Ha This will kill any undead bone head to cross my path War Scattergun-BOOM Grand Blunderbuss-KABLAM Royal Blunderbuss-POW POW Shadow Stalker Repeater- BOOM BOOM BOOM Foul Bane Repeater- One shot one kill! Overseer Staff- Pretty Colors Occult Doll- Not bad for a doll... War Dagger- Good dagger Asp's Den Throwing Knives- Got these off of Dark Hart Witch Doctor Doll- Eh an ok doll i guess Stats Gun: Mastered Sword: Mastered Doll:Mastered Staff: Mastered Grenade:28 Dagger:29 Sailing: Mastered Cannon: 27 Potions:Mastered Fishing:Mastered Friends James Firehawk- Nice BLunderbuss Billy Daggermorgan- I met you a while ago' Bubba Wildshark- Lvl 50, known him for a while Jane Redfin- a good fighter, and good assassin Mrs. Lady Chris- i have no idea how you got here Darkfire Man- He is obsessed with finding some throwing knife Thepirateking- He knows a few good jokes Jacky Snakeskin- A young pirate, but is a brave warrior Meg Wildfitte- a close friend and loyal pirate Swordmorrigan- A great sailor, and expert pirate More Coming Soon.... Information *This is James Warhawk's test server pirate *Can be found on Amberresa (forgot how to spell it) *Main Pirate of James Warhawk Category:Pirates Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO